My lie and my secrets
by hannahbourne
Summary: Rose and Lissa came back to St. Vladimirs. That's true. However, Rose kept a lot of secrets from her two years on the run. Nothing stays secret forever. Starting from the very first book in the Vampire Academy series. Take a journey with Rose Hathaway as she deals with problems from her past ad future. Hopefully old problems and romances won't collide with her new ones.
1. Chapter 1

Rose POV.

Before I begin, there is one thing you must know about me; I'm a fantastic liar. I lied about everything. I lied about the peaceful two years we had while on the run and I lied about not wanting to come back. The truth is, I needed to come back. It was the only way to protect Lissa. The threat inside the walls of the prestigious St. Vladimir's academy was nothing compared to the threat on the outside. Lying was worth it. Sending in an anonymous call from a payphone in Portland was necessary and convenient. There were plenty of moroi and dhampirs living in Portland. It should be a stigori central but the Moroi council put up a veil so they couldn't get in. It was the perfect place to be caught. Somewhere no one would ask questions. That's what I didn't want- questions. I can only lie for so long without my whole story seeming completely unrealistic.

Dimitri was the best man for the job. Of course, he had no idea of my plans, not even Lissa knew. The only person who knew was Caitlin, the sister of my egotistical ex-boyfriend. I trusted her and I knew she would help me and she did. The school dhampirs arrived on schedule. Lissa's face was a mixture of shock and sadness. It was part of the reason I didn't tell her. Everything after was just my amazing acting skills. I tried to fight and appear weak. It was all an act. I could have taken every single one of those losers. I had been fighting stigori for the last two years- I was used to it. Fighting them would be the equivalent of a cat fighting a dog with the exception of Dimitri who was undeniably badass.

To my annoyance, Dimitri separated me and Lissa. It really made things difficult. The shadow-kissed bond thing helped. Lucky me, I got to sit on a plane next to Dimitri (note the sarcasm) with nothing to do since the stole my mobile phone. When we arrived at the academy, I got to lie to Headmistress Kirova. She was the person I was most worried about. She hated me as much as I hated her. I felt like I had a get out of jail free guard when Dimitri saved me from being expelled. Something had finally gone right for me and without it; I wouldn't be able to tell you my story.

You may remember Victor Dashkov, the most wanted traitor who was owed a punch in the face. He betrayed Lissa and nearly made me do something that I'm not going to talk about right now. It was bad- that's not to say I didn't want it. I love chocolate cake but it doesn't mean it's good for me. Anyway, Victor was the least of my worries. There were bigger and crazier problems to sort out starting with Mitchell Lloyd. He wanted to use Lissa's spirit ability too. Unfortunately, I messed up. I didn't realise he had an extremely angry half-brother who wanted revenge on both Lissa and me.

For you to understand this story, I need to take you right back to my first lesson. Mason stood at the front of the class being a complete dork but in a cute and loveable way. He was one of the only people I missed. His big, bear hug suggested he missed me too. It was weird because I remembered him being shorter even in our Skype calls which no one ever found out about. He grinned at me flashing his straightened teeth. Eddie was also there. We were friends too although, I was closer with Mason. He was way too nice to be a guardian. Don't get me wrong, he looked awesome in battle. He was one of the best but not as good as Mason. There was also Shane, who was a bit of a weakling but was great fun, Meredith who hated my guts and Jessica and I hated her guts.

As high school reunions went, it wasn't terrible. I missed teasing teachers. It made my life complete. It was in that lesson, something strange happened. The computer screen turned on. Normally, we don't use it in dhamphir training but sometimes, we are shown battle strategies and techniques on it. I hated these lessons but we were taught them over and over again until they were imprinted in our brain. The screen went white and in big bold letters it said. 'I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER' I kept a poker face as everyone's eyes fell on me. The screen changed and something else flashed on the screen. 'YOU WILL REGRET IT.' Words like this and you should probably be afraid-so I was. Were you expecting anything different? I had no idea who this guy or woman (I don't want to sound sexist) was and I don't like people who know how to hack computers. It creeps me out. They could hack any computer at any time even the ones that have cameras. Yes, I'm paranoid. I even stuck black tape over my web cam.

Do you know what I did last summer? I stupidly entered a stigori base and killed them with explosives. Other Stigori traced back to me. Now, they kind of want me dead. Mitchell Lloyd wants me dead because they were his explosives. In fairness, he stole mine first. He also was still angry that I beat him up in front of my friends for trying to kidnap Lissa. If anyone should be holding a grudge, it's me.

Unfortunately, he did make one mistake. Tip number 1: never make me angry.


	2. Chapter 2

Training was as bad as expected. I didn't like pretending to be weak. It was unnatural to me. I nearly stopped when I saw Meredith snickering with Jessica. I could imagine what they were staying and all I wanted to do was make them shut up. I glared at them. Two years ago, they would have kept quiet. Now my glares did nothing but amuse the frog faced Meredith and her loyal lapdog.

"Don't listen to them," Mason said before throwing his first blow to my arm. I winced and was slow to jump to my feet. I looked at them again. They had stopped gossiping and began sparring again. "It's hard to ignore when they're speaking so loud." I turned back to face Mason who was also looking at them. "Seriously, are they deaf?" Mason chuckled and gave me a few minutes to breathe which I found insulting even though I knew he was doing it just to be nice. A sharp look from the guardian who was overlooking our lesson, sent us back into.

Mason slammed into me. He was got up quickly and looked down at me. I got up more slowly. "Ow," I said, putting my hand on the back of my neck. "I hate you." I tilted my head from side to side. "You would have hated me more if I held back." He knew me so well. He smiled at my lack on an answer. I slapped him lightly on the arm. "Come on," I said, placing my fists in front of my face and shifted my weight from one foot to the other. "Try again."

Second lesson was with Guardian Alto. Those who were nice called him Stan behind his back, those who were bitter like me called him the Grim Reaper, a name he knew about and hated which was why it was fun to call him that. He also relished in public humiliation and I was his best target. He had been waiting years for this moment. I'm glad he found it so amusing. I would have loved to have snapped back at him but I preferred being Lissa's guardian more.

The time between first lesson and lunch was painfully slow but I managed to reach it with a few bruises, humiliation from Stan and a ton of homework that I had no time to do with the extra training sessions with Dimitri-as if I needed them. Were they trying to kill me? Lissa waved at me to come sit with her. I did so, noticing that she was sitting with Natalie. She beamed at me across the room. I forced a smile back as I walked to their table.

"I can't believe how long it's been since I last saw you, it's seems like forever." I had no idea what had come over her. Natalie had always been quite shy and didn't really speak much. I looked at Lissa for an explanation but she just shrugged. "It's been two years." Lissa shook her head but Natalie didn't seem to notice that fact that I was mocking her.

"So what was it like?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "On the outside." She whispered the last few words as if the thought was forbidden. I sighed. It was a question that I had been hearing all day and one that I have answered too many times. "It was dull mostly, not very eventful." Natalie frowned at my answer. No amount of puppy dog eyes was going to get me to spill the beans, even if Natalie did it very well. It was a relief when she left with all her friends leaving her and Lissa alone.

"Longest lunchtime ever!" I said. I moved along the bench so I was opposite Lissa and took a sip of her ice water. "Don't be mean," Lissa said. "I like her." Of course she did. I liked her too but she was so dull. I took another sip of her drink. She didn't protest at the fact that I was downing most of her drink.

"What lessons do you have now?" I asked. She handed me her schedule. Of course she was taking advanced maths. She had the brains and I had the iron fist. We made a great pair.

"We nearly have matching lessons." She grinned.  
"We got the lessons nobody else wanted. I mean Slavic art, who cares about that?"  
"Artists." Lissa offered.  
"I was going to say nobody but I guess some people have to care or the class wouldn't exist." I said. Not that I would have minded. Lissa shook her head and stopped a smile forming on her lips.  
"See ya later."  
"See ya." She waved and left me alone at the table.

I was not alone for long. "Rose." Jonah smirked, taking Lissa's old seat. His friend Fred and Paul stood at either side. Jonah was not someone I had missed during the time away from the school. He was a royal Moroi and one of the few that knew how to throw a punch without breaking their hand. He was a rival. The guy was just as badass as she used to be and was feared in school. It was a thing she both admired and hated about him. His friends posed no threat. They were easy to control. Jonah was the one with the brains.

"How have you been Jonah?" I said. His eyes widened. I smiled slightly.  
"Speechless?" I said innocently. "Has it got something to do with my beauty." I mocked.  
"It may have something to do with your vanity." Her shot back. I shrugged.  
"Yeah. I heard I have a lot of that."  
"So, how was your summer?"  
I shrugged. "Same old, same old."  
He chuckled. "I was hoping for something a little more…scandalous."  
I folded my arms. "Like sleeping with my best friend's boyfriend or causing trouble with the royals."  
He nodded. "Something like that."  
"Sorry to disappoint." I said walking away from him.

"Oh, I don't think you have." I turned on my heel and faced him again.  
"Meaning?"  
"You can't go two days without causing some sort of trouble let alone two years which means you're hiding something."  
"And your point?" Jonah walked closer to me.  
"You love causing trouble so if you're hiding it, then it must be big."  
"People change." He laughed.  
"Not you, not now, not ever." He said. He leant down so his mouth was next to my ear. I could feel his warm breath against my skin.  
"I will find out what you did last summer. Just you wait and see." I opened my mouth but he walked away before I could even think of a reply. Instead, I rolled my eyes and walked to my next lesson which I wasn't looking forward too.


End file.
